


Honeymoon Musing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't imagine life without her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Musing

On the third day of their honeymoon, Slade knew he had made the best choice. Yes, he was still doing covert missions in hell, otherwise called Southeast Asia. But she had a way of reminding him just how much good he was doing for their country.

Brief liaisons in Germany would be their spice for a time, but the wars and shadow plays would not last forever. When it was all over and done, she would be there for him, and she understood just what a soldier like him went through.

He could not imagine ever living without her again.


End file.
